<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everyone knows G3 by itsjunobxtch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850918">Everyone knows G3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjunobxtch/pseuds/itsjunobxtch'>itsjunobxtch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Boys Kissing, Brothers, Burglary, Comedy, Crack, Kissing, M/M, Money, Multi, Robbery, akaashi keiji sighs alot, gym three as criminal, it's kind of funny, oya oya oya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjunobxtch/pseuds/itsjunobxtch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Any questions?”<br/>They all stared at him for a moment.<br/>“Are you sure you want to delegate? I mean, I get that you don’t like bossing us around, but at the end of the day, you are the best at organising Keiji, that’s why you’re in charge of G3.” Kuroo replied.<br/>“Yeah, this is a bad idea.” Tsukishima added.<br/>“On top of that, we’re targeting the third richest man in Japan. This is like a whole new ball game. I just don’t want us to mess it up, you know?” Kuroo finished.<br/>Akaashi opened his mouth to speak, but Bokuto jumped in, “If Keiji is sure, then it’ll all be fine. We’re doing it.” He affirmed.<br/>Akaashi smiled, leaning down and kissing his husband on the cheek. The other two sighed and nodded their agreement. It’d be fine.<br/>It wasn’t a bad idea… was it?</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where they rob the third richest man in Japan and everything goes wrong. Akaashi sighs a lot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Fukunaga Shouhei/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Yachi Hitoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everyone knows G3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you want to make this interesting, take a shot everytime Akaashi sighs. I clearly projected my exhaustion onto him, sorry Keiji baby!</p><p>Anyway, enjoy &lt;3</p><p>PS. If you like listening to music while you read, here's the link to my Oya Oya Oya playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/492uUcZ9joXHLsp6eaKRDB?si=aOmmaBQHQXCaquRXSWmlcw</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi looked around the circular table at his friends. He often found it difficult being the boss, as he hated dictating what they did – it put a strain on their friendship and the unhappiness that brought him sat heavy in his gut.</p><p>So, he’d decided to take a different approach.</p><p>“Keiji?” Bokuto asked, clicking his fingers in front of Akaashi’s face.</p><p>“Huh?” He mumbled, confused.</p><p>“You zoned out. You said you had an announcement?” Kuroo jumped in.</p><p>“Oh,’ Akaashi’s faced flushed a little at being caught out, ‘I do have an announcement.”</p><p>Three faces stared at him expectantly.</p><p>Akaashi stood up walking to the blackboard, the only thing other than the table and chairs that they kept in the empty warehouse that served as their current base.</p><p>“All of our…’ he searched for the right word, ‘endeavours-”</p><p>“You can just say crimes.” Tsukishima interrupted, unhelpfully. Akaashi gave him a pointed look and the younger man averted his gaze.</p><p>“Fine. Our crimes so far have all gone down without a hitch. And I’d very much like to keep it that way.”</p><p>His friends nodded.</p><p>“However, in the interest of camaraderie, I’d also like to give more equal roles.”</p><p>Tsukishima’s brow furrowed, Kuroo’s lips turned down, and Bokuto tilted his head in confusion.</p><p>Akaashi sighed and flipped the blackboard. The new side was divided into four, with their names written in the centre of each section in chalk.</p><p>“Instead of me organising everything, you’re all going to fix up one section of the plan.”</p><p>Bokuto perked up at that.</p><p>“Oooh, can I do snacks?” He asked.</p><p>Tsukishima looked at him incredulously.</p><p>“How are you a functioning member of society?” He questioned.</p><p>Kuroo snickered, and Bokuto turned to his junior with narrowed eyes.</p><p>“Well, Tsukki, we’re all criminals, so technically none of us are<em> functioning members of society</em>.”</p><p>“We’ve been friends for like, seven years, don’t call me that.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because you know I hate it when you call me Tsukki, and you only say it to annoy me.”</p><p>“You know I hate it when you imply that I’m dumb, <em>Tsukki</em>.”</p><p>Tsukishima’s hand twitched towards the dagger he kept in his waistband, shielded from view by his suit jacket. Kuroo noticed.</p><p>“Now boys. Kei, don’t call Koutarou stupid, Koutarou-</p><p>“But he is.” Tsukishima grumbled. Bokuto stuck his tongue out in retaliation.</p><p>“Koutarou, please stop calling him Tsukki when you’re upset.”</p><p>They both grumbled some form of reluctant assent. Kuroo turned back to Akaashi, motioning for him to continue.</p><p>“Kei, you’re in charge of transport. Make sure we have a way to and from the estate.”</p><p>Tsukishima nodded.</p><p>“Tetsurou, you’ve got kit, layout and communication. Find people you trust to get the tech we need, deliver blueprints of the house – since it’s huge – and stay on call with us to make sure everything goes smoothly.”</p><p>“Sure thing, boss.” Kuroo replied, with a mock salute.</p><p>“What about me Keiji? You saved me until last because you love me the most right?”</p><p>Tsukishima rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Yes, best til last.” Akaashi reassured his husband.</p><p>“So, what’s my job?”</p><p>“You’re our protection. You’ll head the group and,’ he gave his husband a pointed look, ‘<em>deal with</em> anyone we cross paths with. It’s a big estate, no doubt there’ll be security everywhere. It’ll be near impossible to avoid all contact.”</p><p>“Alriiiiight!” Bokuto exclaimed, punching the air.</p><p>“You do understand what you’re doing right?” Tsukishima asked.</p><p>“Yes, obviously. I get the killing job. Right?” He turned to Akaashi for confirmation – which he got in the form of a nod, and a grimace at his indelicate phrasing.</p><p>“Why would you be happy about that?” Kuroo questioned.</p><p>“Because… Keiji is trusting <em>me</em> with the most important job.”</p><p>Tsukishima turned back to his boss. “I’m sure Keiji saved the most important job for himself. Wouldn’t wanna risk leaving the essentials with us idiots.”</p><p>“The tasks are split equally. Nothing is more important than anything else. I’m in charge of finding a way in and out, and figuring out the vaults where the money and jewels are kept.” Akaashi replied easily.</p><p>“Hmm.” Tsukishima removed his dagger and began polishing it with a handkerchief.</p><p>“Babe, do my gun too.” Kuroo said, tossing his gun across the table towards the blonde.</p><p>“No, thank you.” Tsukishima replied, clicking the safety into place on the gun, and sliding it back towards his boyfriend.</p><p>Kuroo rolled his eyes, and rubbed it on his suit jacket instead, creasing the material, before replacing it in his inside pocket.</p><p>“Any questions?”</p><p>They all stared at him for a moment.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to delegate? I mean, I get that you don’t like bossing us around, but at the end of the day, you are the best at organising Keiji, that’s why you’re in charge of G3.” Kuroo replied.</p><p>“Yeah, this is a bad idea.” Tsukishima added.</p><p>“On top of that, we’re targeting the third richest man in Japan. This is like a whole new ball game. I just don’t want us to mess it up, you know?” Kuroo finished.</p><p>Akaashi opened his mouth to speak, but Bokuto jumped in, “If Keiji is sure, then it’ll all be fine. We’re doing it.” He affirmed.</p><p>Akaashi smiled, leaning down and kissing his husband on the cheek. The other two sighed and nodded their agreement. It’d be fine.</p><p>It wasn’t a bad idea… was it?</p><p>-</p><p>It was a bad fucking idea.</p><p>Keiji couldn’t help but question his decision, as he sat in the passenger seat of the bright red <em>minivan</em> the seven people sat in. Yes. Seven.</p><p>“Left here.” He muttered.</p><p>Saeko took a sharp left. A much sharper left than necessary. A left so sharp they hit the curb, and at their speed – which was very much over the legal limit – the whole car jumped off the ground, sending people flying.</p><p>“Sis!” Tanaka scolded, kicking the driver’s seat from where he sat, directly behind it.</p><p>“What? You guys wanna get there fast, I’m getting you there fast!” She yelled back, popping gum at the end of the sentence.</p><p>Akaashi turned in his seat to look at the group. He was at the front with their questionably skilled driver, Saeko. Tanaka and Noya sat next to the windows in the middle row, Tsukishima frowning deeply from where he was squashed between them. At the back, where two additional seats could be dragged up, were Kuroo and Bokuto, chatting away normally, as if they weren’t liable to die at any moment.</p><p>“Why?” Akaashi asked Tsukishima. The question was vague, but his friend immediately understood its meaning.</p><p>“I contacted Noya-” He began.</p><p>Noya poked him in the side, “Noya-<em>senpai</em>.” He corrected.</p><p>“I contacted Nishinoya first,’ Tsukishima continued, ‘since I assumed his energy would make him the perfect getaway driver.”</p><p>“Awww.” Tanaka and Noya cooed in unison. Akaashi worried that it was physically hurting Tsukishima to roll his eyes at this point.</p><p>“And he told me he didn’t have a license, but to leave it with him.” Tsukishima looked to Noya to continue the story.</p><p>“Ooh, yeah I don’t have a license, I failed the last three tests and can’t be bothered to pay for another fail. Soooo, I contacted my bro Tanaka-”</p><p>“Bro!”</p><p>“Bro! And he was like, ‘I could drive them, but I have someone who can drive even faster than me.’” Noya finished, his fist meeting Tanaka’s, right in front of Tsukishima’s face.</p><p>“Okay,’ Akaashi began, ‘but why are you two here if Saeko is our driver? And why a bright red minivan?”</p><p>“Well, Tsukishima told me it was gonna be dangerous and high risk, so naturally I had to get in on the action!” Noya replied, jabbing Tsukishima in the side playfully. Tsukishima looked like he wanted the car to crash. Akaashi turned to face Tanaka, expectantly.</p><p>“I couldn’t let my bro enjoy the fun by himself. Plus, Saeko promised to take us to get meatbuns later and I’d NEVER turn down meatbuns.” Tanaka said.</p><p>“And Aka is a great car!” Saeko defended, patting the driving wheel sentimentally. “It’s not her fault that she draws attention.”</p><p>“Okay.” Akaashi murmured to himself. He pulled earphones on and played his Andymori playlist, as a distraction. At least they were on track, so far. They didn’t have their gear, but they were meeting Kuroo’s guys there for that, where they’d also get the blueprints.</p><p>He took a few deep breaths.</p><p>It would be fine.</p><p>-</p><p>It would not be fine. Nothing would be fine. They were royally fucked.</p><p>The tetrad had been dropped in a back alley, about three streets from their destination. Saeko, gave them each a stick of gum as a parting gift, and Noya and Tanaka yelled their goodbyes. Loudly.</p><p>They were now crouching next to the sitting trio in charge of communications, layout, and tech.</p><p>When they’d initially approached, the ginger, grey, and light brunette, were arguing ferociously, with the short men repeatedly flicking the taller one in the head.</p><p>The reason for this soon became clear.</p><p>“You didn’t pack weapons!?” Kuroo asked, incredulous.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” The silver haired man – Lev – repeated for what had to be the thirtieth time in the last 10 minutes.</p><p>“Explain what happened again, please. Just so I’m sure I understand.” Akaashi said, bewilderment clear on his face.</p><p>“Right. Kuroo contacted me, letting me know the plan and telling me to assemble a small team. We’re a new group, and I wanted to give my boys a chance at a real job, so I gave them roles. I told Hinata to get the blueprints, and Lev was <em>supposed</em> to be in charge of weapons and tech while I head communications. I wanted them to have the full experience, so I let them get on with it themselves.” Yaku explained, glaring at Lev to continue.</p><p>“Oh, um, I did pack weapons initially. I packed lots actually, guns, knives, explosives; the lot. But then Hinata told me more about the job, and how your group – G3 – are known for finishing jobs cleanly. With no loose ends. And I felt bad for the people who you might kill. Because they just work at the estate, they don’t actually get involved in any of the shady stuff he does, so they don’t really deserve to die. Um, I thought I’d protect them by not packing any weapons. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Akaashi sighed.</p><p>“You do know I’ll still have to kill anyone we cross, right?” Bokuto asked the lanky man.</p><p>Lev looked up, confused. “But you can’t now.”</p><p>Bokuto nodded sombrely. He moved his hands so they appeared to be holding an invisible sphere, then twisted them to the side quickly, whilst making a cracking noise, signifying neck breaking. </p><p>Akaashi elbowed him in the ribs, gesturing to Lev, who looked horrified, tears filling his eyes. Bokuto quickly backtracked.</p><p>“Is what I’d do if I was a trained killer! But I won’t. Because I’m obviously not one.”</p><p>Lev sniffed. “Yaku says you trained with the army for 3 years, and Hinata told me you taught him how to stab someone directly in the heart the first time you met.”</p><p>If the situation weren’t so serious, Akaashi would have laughed at the floundered expression on his husband’s face.</p><p>“I- well, um… Here.” Bokuto eventually gave up, handing Lev his stick of gum, which the younger took with a small smile, immediately placated.</p><p>“Okay, that explains the weapons, but what about the blueprints?” Kuroo asked.</p><p>“That was my fault,’ Hinata said, sheepishly raising his hand, ‘I was half asleep when I read the instructions, and Yaku’s handwriting is pretty awful, so I maybe thought you meant Blackpink instead?” his voice lilted up at the end, turning the awful statement into a question.</p><p>“You what?” Kuroo asked, blinking quickly several times.</p><p>Hinata didn’t respond, instead handing Kuroo an indistinct white plastic bag. Kuroo opened it and peered in. Tsukishima snorted from next to his boyfriend, shoving his hand in and pulling out several of the girl group’s latest albums.</p><p>“How?” Kuroo asked, still in a daze.</p><p>“Well, everyone like’s Blackpink.” Was the ginger’s justification. Bokuto nodded earnestly, ruffling his hair, causing the young man to smile widely.</p><p>Kuroo turned to Yaku. “Please tell me the communication is at least sorted?”</p><p>Yaku opened a black duffel bag and pulled out several earpieces. He handed them to the four robbers, putting one in his own ear. He looked down at the open laptop on the dirty floor next to him, tapping away at the keys before clicking his earpiece. A blue flashing light came on. He looked at the G3 members and they did the same, each of their earpieces lighting a different colour; Akaashi’s white, Bokuto’s yellow, Kuroo’s red, and Tsukishima’s orange.</p><p>“I was a little worried about the boys, so I brought some extra gear just in case.”</p><p>Yaku began pulling equipment out of his duffel bag, explaining what each piece did as he transferred it all into a smaller black backpack.</p><p>“Stick this on the electric fence around the estate, and it’ll disable the electricity. Attach this to one of the security cameras, and I can tap the whole system. These are tasers, since doofus over there didn’t pack real weapons. Walkie talkies, in case you lose an earpiece. These bags are obviously for the goods. Give ‘em a tug and they’ll expand so you can fit more in. And this. Only use this in emergencies. Remove the pin throw it at your enemy, cover your mouth and nose, and get the fuck outta there.” He explained, putting a small bomb-shaped item into the backpack before handing it to Akaashi, who slung it onto his back.</p><p>“Thank god for you, Yaku.” Kuroo sighed in relief.</p><p>Yaku chuckled, “I’d never let you down bud.”</p><p>They tested the earpieces, then tested them twice more to be sure, before the G3 members took their leave, heading towards the estate.</p><p>It was beginning.</p><p>Akaashi couldn’t help but smile at the increase in his heartrate and rush of adrenaline that pumped through his veins. He loved his job, and he loved his team. This particular break-in was going to be a challenge, but one he was excited to take on. For more than reasons than one.</p><p>-</p><p>The four men dusted off their clothes, as they stood from the muddy ground. Yaku’s device had effectively cut off the fence’s electricity allowing them to climb over the point closest to the house when the security cameras rotated away from them.</p><p>Akaashi – who had the most precise aim – tossed the tiny ball onto the lone security camera in the area. He clicked his earpiece.</p><p>“We’re in.”</p><p>“Great, I’ll pull up the blueprints as fast as possible. I’ve hacked the estate’s mainframe and disabled all the cameras now, so you just have to worry about getting in, and avoiding the security guards.”</p><p>“You’re a gem.” Akaashi said, a small smile pushing his cheeks up.</p><p>Yaku hummed appreciatively, before disconnecting.</p><p>The four boys were dressed in matching outfits. Black turtlenecks that hugged their toned figures, baggy black cargo trousers with deep pockets running down the legs, and black combat boots. The clothes allowed them to breathe while being easy to move in.</p><p>They looked amongst themselves then at the estate. They were lucky they’d chosen this point to climb the fence, as the house was surrounded on all other sides by, perhaps, an acre of garden. It was ridiculous, but nothing you wouldn’t expect from the third richest “businessman” in Japan. The funny thing was that this was his second property. He kept his money and valuables here to deter people from robbing his main property, where he lived. Unfortunately, that meant security was stronger here.</p><p>As they began walking towards the house the four heard “Hey!”</p><p>They froze, turning to their captor.</p><p>A silver haired man with a dangerous smile and a cute mole on one side under striking hazel eyes stared at them.</p><p>Akaashi sighed. It was over.</p><p>“Suga?” Tsukishima asked, in shock.</p><p>“Tsukki! I thought it was you. Come over here. Have you grown?”</p><p>Akaashi turned to his junior, “You know that man?”</p><p>“Yes. He’s trustworthy, come on.” Was the succinct reply, as Tsukishima started off to the bush his acquaintance was hiding behind. The others followed.</p><p>As they arrived at the bush, they saw that Suga was not alone. A man with perfect bouncy brown hair smiled up at them, next to a stoic guy with pointy black hair (he reminded Akaashi of an angry hedgehog. There was also a black-haired girl (an angel? Perhaps.) with a mole under her lips, and a boy with spiked red hair and a devious smile.</p><p>“What are you doing here and why are you all together?” Tsukishima asked, with narrowed eyes and venom in his voice.</p><p>“You know all of these people Kei?” Kuroo questioned.</p><p>“Yes. These two are my senpai from school,’ he motioned to the two with moles, before turning to the other three men, ‘and they are my enemies.”</p><p>Suga stood up, karate chopping Tsukishima in the side, making him cough.</p><p>“Be nice, Tsukki!” He spoke.</p><p>“Why are you here?” Tsukishima repeated, rubbing his sore torso.</p><p>The redhead spoke first.</p><p>“Hey Tsukishima. Hey Tsukishima’s friends. I’m Tendou. Tendou Satori. This is my ex-boyfriend’s estate, and I’ve come to give him a piece of my mind.”</p><p>The brunette was second.</p><p>“I’m Oikawa Tooru, business extraordinaire,’ he pulled a business card out of his suit pocket (yes, he was, for some reason, wearing an expensive looking teal suit) and held it out to Akaashi who took it, more out of confusion than co-operation, ‘and I’ve come to crush my arch nemesis. Ushijima thwarted my last deal, which I was going to get millions from, and I’m going to set his money on fire in return.” He held up a flamethrower. Tendou held up an identical one.</p><p>“Iwaizumi Hajime. I’m babysitting Tooru.” He said gruffly, holding up a gallon of petrol in each hand.</p><p>“Iwa-chan!” The brunette whined, causing his friend(?) to roll his eyes.</p><p>Tsukishima put a hand up to stop any further words leaving their mouths.</p><p>“Okay, well I give 0 shits about any of you, so kindly be quiet,’ he said with the fakest smile ever playing at his lips, ‘Suga, Kiyoko? Why. Are. You. Here?” He asked again, pointing at the duo.</p><p>Suga laughed prettily, wrapping his arms around the offended tall man’s neck.</p><p>“This petty businessman, and that handsome babysitter are my boyfriends,’ he answered with a smile ‘and I’d never give up the opportunity to set something on fire.”</p><p>“Why would you <em>ever</em> date these, these- in fact, there’s too much to unpack there, so Kiyoko?”</p><p>“Ushijima-san is marrying Yachi.” She quietly spoke, looking at Tsukishima. “I’ve come to take her away from him.”</p><p>“So, arson, and kidnapping?” Tsukishima concluded.</p><p>The mismatched group of – evidently crazy - individuals nodded.</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>“I heard about G3. You guys are local legends. But I had no idea you were so reckless! Robbing the third richest man while he’s in the house? Takes guts.” Suga said with admiration.</p><p>Akaashi frowned.</p><p>“He’s not in the house. He has a business meeting in the US today.”</p><p>Suga tilted his head slightly, “That was cancelled yesterday, and he’s been staying here for the past few nights since it’s closest to the airport his private jet is kept at.”</p><p>Akaashi sighed. He’d been doing that a lot lately.</p><p>“Does this change the plan, Keiji?” Kuroo asked his boss.</p><p>Akaashi taps his earpiece. “You get all that?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Yaku replied. “I can find Ushijima’s location to avoid you running into him. This will mean there’ll be double the security though.”</p><p>“Can you handle it, Kou?” Akaashi glanced up at the owlish man, who nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>“Okay, plan hasn’t changed,” he looks down at the strange quintet, ‘If I give you a walkie talkie, can you guys give us some time to pull this off, before burning down the building?” He asked apprehensively.</p><p>The group shared a look, before nodding. Akaashi pulled out a walkie talkie and handed it to Suga, who tested it quickly.</p><p>“Kiyoko and I are coming with you.” Tendou said casually, standing and dusting the leaves off his hoodie.</p><p>“No way.” Tsukishima deadpanned.</p><p>“Either we come with, to cuss out our exes and collect our friends – respectively – or we set fire to the house NOW.”</p><p>Akaashi closed his eyes and held in a breath for 15 seconds to try and calm himself down. Then he exhaled and turned to the strangers. “Fine.”</p><p>They walked away, with the two additions to their party, and searched for a way in.</p><p>-</p><p>“It’s too crowded in here!” Bokuto complained, for the fifth time in as many minutes.</p><p>“Shhhh!” Akaashi scolded from behind him.</p><p>“And why am I at the front?’ his lover continued unperturbed, ‘If we were walking it’d make sense but we’re in a vent. I can’t protect us in a vent, Keiji. I can’t even move.”</p><p>“Koutarou, if you keep talking, you’ll be protecting us in prison. So hush.” Kuroo warned, from between Akaashi and Tendou.</p><p>“Are you guys always this loud on a job?’ Tendou chuckled, ‘I’m not complaining or anything, it’s… amusing.”</p><p>“Well, if you fuck off now, then you can get your amusement from somewhere less cramped where people actually like you.” Tsukishima replied from the back.</p><p>“Why are you like this <em>Kei-kun</em>?” Tendou teased.</p><p>“Kiyoko-san, If I hand you my knife, can you stab Tendou with it?” Tsukishima asked the woman in front of him. She didn’t respond.</p><p>The group hadn’t been able to find a window without guards directly in front of it. What they did find was a grate covering the vents, that a screwdriver (Tendou refused to explain why he kept one in his sock) quickly removed.</p><p>They reached a corner.</p><p>“Yaku-san?” Akaashi asked.</p><p>“Turn right. I think…’ came a voice that didn’t belong to Yaku, ‘it is right, right Lev?”</p><p>“Haha, no that’s left you idiot.” Came a second voice.</p><p>“Where’s Yaku?” Akaashi interrupted the argument.</p><p>“Oh, he had to go to the toilet at the bar across the road. He said at the next opening you guys should come out, because there are no guards in or outside of that room, and you’re on the correct floor.” Lev said into the earpiece.</p><p>“Okay. Is it right or left?” The G3 leader questioned.</p><p>“What’s happening?” Came a new voice, from their walkie talkies.</p><p>“Hey Oikawa. We’re lost in the vents.” Tendou spoke into the device he took from the trousers of the man in front of him. Kuroo turned to glare at him.</p><p>Akaashi sighed.</p><p>“Everyone turn off your walkie talkies, except Tendou-san.” He instructed.</p><p>As the group halted to turn off their devices, a new voice came through the walkie-talkies.</p><p>“Oooh, don’t you have a map?” Suga crooned.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” Tsukishima answered loud enough to be heard.</p><p>“Rude Tsukki. When you get back, I’m go-’ there was a rustling and the voice continued much more quietly, ‘Iwaaaa, give it back!”</p><p>“I’m sorry about them. I’ll turn it off now.” Iwaizumi apologised before switching the device off.</p><p>Akaashi turned to look past Kuroo at Tendou. “Leave your walkie-talkie on so they can hear what’s happening, but tell them to keep there’s off so they don’t get us caught.”</p><p>Tendou nodded before muttering something into the walkie talkie.</p><p>Akaashi continued, “Is it left, or right?”</p><p>“Left.”</p><p>“Right.” Came the opposing answers.</p><p>“Shut up, shut up. I can’t leave you alone for two minutes? Sorry about that Akaashi, it’s left. When you get to the opening drop down into the room. The ceilings are all low there so you’ll all be fine.” Yaku said.</p><p>“Thanks.” Akaashi replied, talking over the smug background noise coming from Lev.</p><p>-</p><p>The room they dropped into was unused. The coverings over the furniture were hidden by thick layers of dust, the blinds were drawn, even though it was the middle of the day, and the rug and wallpaper looked about two decades older than the rest of the house’s décor.</p><p>“Koutarou, you go first. When we leave this room, we’re going down the hall and into the room right at the end.” Akaashi told Bokuto who nodded.</p><p>“Take this,’ Akaashi handed Bokuto his handgun, ‘it only has a few bullets because I thought we’d have weapons.”</p><p>“Sorry again.” Yaku spoke into their ears.</p><p>“It’s not your fault Yaku-san.” Akaashi turned to the group. “There’s a bomb in this bag and we don’t know when we’ll be forced to use it, so no matter what happens, if someone says run, you run. I don’t know what type of bomb it is, so we’re not taking any risks. Got it?” The group nodded. “Good. Let’s go.”</p><p>Bokuto, notorious for his loud boisterous actions, opened the door without a sound, a serious expression on his face. He peeked out, before creeping part way down the corridor, doing an unnecessary cartwheel, forwards roll and full spin, before stopping at a break where the corridor crossed over with another one. He turned to the group, doing elaborate and confusing hand signals which they ignored. They walked after the tall man, stopping right behind him.</p><p>The earpieces buzzed quietly with static.</p><p>“There are several guards in the corridor you’re about to pass. Give me one second, I’m going to set their sensors off to distract them for a few seconds. Cross the corridor then.” Yaku explained.</p><p>“Got it.” Kuroo said.</p><p>The group waited for a minute or two. As they started to get angsty an alarm sounded three times. The guards looked up to where the speaker in that corridor was sounding loudly. The six took that opportunity to sprint across the corridor crossover, continuing to their destination. They stopped outside the door. Akaashi walked around his husband, ignoring the silent protests being waved at him.</p><p>“I’ve disabled the handprint ID so you should be able to push open the doors. There are two guards behind it though.” Yaku’s voice said quietly.</p><p>“Okay.” Akaashi responded, pushing the door open to the dismay of all his associates.</p><p>One guard was leaning against the wall opposite the door Akaashi opened. His black hair fell in curtains in front of his eyes. He had a cute face; the type that was likely expressionless most of the time. That’s why it was surprising that he looked blissed out, currently occupied by the lips of the other guard, on his own, not leaning against the wall so much as boxed in. The second guard was taller, his height increased by his turnip shaped black hair sticking straight up above him. The kissing was messy and intense, one of the shorter boy’s legs was hitched up at the taller one’s waist and he moaned softly into his mouth.</p><p>Four out of six of the group stared, mouths agape. Akaashi smirked at the two guards. He turned to close the door and saw Bokuto removing the safety from the handgun he had pointed at the guards. He covered the front of the gun with his palm, making his husband frown. He simply shook his head, and Bokuto snapped the safety back on before putting the gun in his pocket. Akaashi ushered the group into the room, shutting the door behind them. The guards still hadn’t noticed the group’s entrance so Akaashi cleared his throat.</p><p>The shorter man’s feet hit the ground quickly as his boyfriend dropped him out of shock. They turned, one annoyed, one terrified.</p><p>“Akaashi-san!” Exclaimed the taller man, bowing low. The shorter’s annoyance disappeared. Better Akaashi than Ushijima. Much better.</p><p>“Kindaichi. Kunimi. How are you?”</p><p>-</p><p>The six men and resident angel stood in the room the guards worked in, while Akaashi worked on the vaults hidden behind the wall the guards had previously been swapping DNA against.</p><p>“So you know Keiji, how?” Tsukishima asked the strangers, dubiously.</p><p>“He’s my cousin.” Kunimi answered simply.</p><p>“So… you’re helping us?” Kuroo attempted to clarify.</p><p>“Yes. He promised to get me out of the next family function.”</p><p>“You hate Ushijima so much, that you’d betray him for <em>that</em>?!” Bokuto exclaims.</p><p>Kunimi shrugged nonchalantly so his boyfriend spoke up.</p><p>“We don’t hate Ushijima. Actually, we like working for him, but our loyalties don’t lie with him. We owe Akaashi everything.”</p><p>“What does that even mean?” An exasperated voice demanded from the walkie talkie, before a yelp sounded out, followed by a distant “He said not to turn it on Shittykawa!” and a “You’re so mean to me Iwa-chan. You wouldn’t do that to Kou-chan would yo-” and the walkie talkie audio being turned off.</p><p>“Akaashi was the one who originally introduced us. He was my mentor in university and he organised a blind date between us. At first, we didn’t get on because Kunimi can be a little shit,’ Kunimi jellylegged his boyfriend for that, ‘and I overthink a lot. But he convinced us to give it a few dates, and after our second one, we became inseparable. If it wasn’t for Akaashi, I’d never have met the love of my life.”</p><p>Kunimi cringed at his boyfriend, “That’s gay, babe.” Kindaichi elbowed him in the ribs.</p><p>“Keiji is so amazing.” Bokuto admire out loud.</p><p>Vulnerability took over Kunimi’s features.</p><p>“When I was a third year and a classmate outed me to my homophobic parents, Keiji defended me, and when they kicked me out, he let me stay with him for the whole of his first year of university. I probably would’ve been homeless, but he set me up with a job and helped me get into his uni so I could share a flat with him through the next two years. I’ll always help him, because he’s always helped me. He’s real family, and that’s where my loyalties lie.” Kunimi quietly told the group.</p><p>They stood in silence for a few minutes, admiring the type of person Akaashi was.</p><p>Eventually Kiyoko spoke up.</p><p>“Why aren’t you guys in there with him?” She asked the three robbers.</p><p>“We never go to the vaults with him.” Tsukishima said.</p><p>“It’s his biggest secret. He can break any vault, but he won’t do it unless he’s alone.” Kuroo added.</p><p>“He won’t even tell me, and I’ve asked tonnes of times.” Bokuto whined.</p><p>“Suspicious.” Tendou commented.</p><p>“Maybe, but we trust him.” Kuroo replied.</p><p>“He never lets us down.” Tsukishima said.</p><p>-</p><p>15 minutes later Akaashi re-emerged from behind the wall carrying two full black duffel bags.</p><p>He dropped them in front of the group, with a satisfied smile.</p><p>“Tetsurou, check the valuables please. Kei, make sure I haven’t missed anything of high value in the vault. When you’re done close the door and make sure it clicks.” Akaashi instructs.</p><p>As these orders were being carried out, the static in their earpiece and over the radio sounded out simultaneously. They thought nothing of it until a voice came out of all of them at once. A voice they didn’t know.</p><p>“We know you’re in the Ushijima estate. If you don’t want to be killed right now,’ the sounds of several guns cocking outside the vault room was audible, ‘let the guards accompany you here. Any funny business and they’ll shoot. We’ll be waiting.”</p><p>Tsukishima returned to the room, panic clear on his face.</p><p>“Oh, and bring the guards” The quiet voice finished.</p><p>“Shit!” Kuroo cussed.</p><p>“Akaashi?” Kindaichi asked, fear in his voice.</p><p>Akaashi stood still for 20 seconds before snapping back to attention.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I won’t let them hurt you. We’ll go with them and see what they want, and if I say run, run okay?” Seven heads nodded in unison.</p><p>“Good.” Akaashi said before picking up the backpack from the floor and kicking one duffel bag towards his husband and the second towards Kuroo. Once they had everything secure, he walked to the door and swung it open with his hands up.</p><p>Four guards pointed guns at the door. They motioned for the group to walk out. Two guards moved in front of them, leading them to the person behind the voice they’d just heard. The other two moved behind them, urging them forwards with the barrels of their guns.</p><p>The group walked down the corridor and up two flights of stairs in dead silence. They would no doubt be shaking with fear if their leader didn’t look so undisturbed by the change of events.</p><p>Finally, they stopped outside of a reinforced metal door. One guard walked up to an ID panel, where his eye was scanned, before stepping back and ushering the group through the now open door.</p><p>All four guards remained outside.</p><p>“We brought them boss. What should we do now?” one asked.</p><p>A short man who had long, mostly blonde, hair with the roots growing out dark, turned to the guards.</p><p>“Stay outside the door. If they try to escape, shoot them.” He instructed. The guards left and the door closed loudly.</p><p>The group shifted uncomfortably under the weight of the gold eyes appraising them. The blonde sat in a computer chair behind the biggest surveillance system they’d ever seen. He was completely still as he watched them, save for his hands that were shifting around a jumbled rubix cube.</p><p>“I’m Kozume Kenma,’ the man began, ‘but you can just call me Kenma.”</p><p>He nodded to his left at a man standing slightly behind him, a scowl painted across his face. The man, who had a bleached mohawk, held a semi-automatic machine gun, pointed directly at the group.</p><p>“That’s Yamamoto Taketora. If you try to run or do anything strange he’ll shoot you before the guards get a chance. He’s the head of security.”</p><p>One side of the rubix cube was now solved.</p><p>His eyes never left the group, observing their every movement and reaction.</p><p>Continuing without pause he nodded to the man on his right.</p><p>“That’s Fukunaga Shouhei, he runs this estate. He knew about your break-in before you even got into the vents.”</p><p>Four sides of the cube were solved.</p><p>“I’m in charge of surveillance. But none of that matters. Ushijima-san is on his way and he’ll deal with you all.”</p><p>All six faces of the rubix cube were solved. Kenma looked down at the puzzle. He seemed bored as he placed it on the table next to him, picking up a Nintendo Switch Lite in its place.</p><p>It was silent for a few moments.</p><p>“Wow, you’re really smart!” Bokuto exclaimed out of nowhere, causing the small man to look up, startled. “I’ve tried to do those cubes hundreds of times, but I can never get past the fourth face. You must be a genius.”</p><p>“Not really.” The surveillance worker replied, looking back down at what seemed to be Minecraft.</p><p>“What’s going to happen to us?” Kindaichi asked nervously.</p><p>“Do we look like Ushijima-san?” Yamamoto snapped at him. “Your guess is as good as ours.”</p><p>“Babe, can I play?” Fukunaga asked, tapping the blonde’s shoulder softly.</p><p>Kenma smiled for the first time since they’d arrived in the room. He nodded slightly, handing the switch to his – apparent – boyfriend who grinned, immediately engrossed by the game.</p><p>Akaashi sighed. The plan was not going well. Was there even a plan in the first place?</p><p>“You guys can sit down if you want.” Kenma offered, gesturing to the chairs dotted around the front of the room.</p><p>They sat.</p><p>“Shouldn’t we make a plan?” Kuroo whispered to Akaashi.</p><p>“No. We’ll wait. Stay alert though.”</p><p>Kenma looked up from his phone, which was now in his hand. “Whoever is working your communications did a really good job of hacking the system. If you get out of here, please tell them I have a job for them working in my team if they want it.”</p><p>Akaashi chuckled. “You catch that Yaku-san?”</p><p>The reply came through distorted and dim in their earpieces. “Yeah, thanks, I guess. I’m sorry this happened Akaashi. I was in control and then suddenly the whole estate’s system came back online.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault.” Akaashi reassured him before the sound cut out completely.</p><p>Silence stretched out around them, suffocating the waiting group. What was going happen to them?</p><p>Akaashi pushed his hands under his thighs, to hide the fear induced tremor, giving away his nerves. His husband reached out and pulled one hand into both of his.</p><p>When Akaashi looked up at him, Bokuto smiled.</p><p>-</p><p>About five minutes later a guard opened the door. As two people stepped in, Akaashi got a glimpse of the – literally – dozens of guards accompanying the couple. Yaku wasn’t kidding when he said security would be doubled; they were lucky to have avoided the guards on the most part. The first person to enter the room was a man with dark olive-green hair, donning a sharp white suit, with an air of unshakeable confidence about him. He was followed by a short woman with blonde hair, wearing a simple white blouse and a dungaree dress with a frog on the front.</p><p>Several things happened at once.</p><p>Yamamoto, Kenma and Fukunaga all bowed from their places in the room; Kiyoko leaped up and ran towards the blonde woman; Akaashi turned his head away from the door, subtly covering his face with his hand; and Tendou pulled the taser from Kuroo’s trouser pocket, stood up, and held it up towards his ex.</p><p>Yachi screeched in surprise as her friend tackled her to the ground, protective arms holding her tight.</p><p>“Shimizu!” She exclaimed, upon seeing her attacker. Her arms wrapped around the taller woman and they stayed together, on the ground, hugging each other.</p><p>Ushijima didn’t flinch at his fiancé being attacked as he was too busy staring at the redhead pointing a weapon at him.</p><p>“Satori, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“I’ve come to hurt you, you bastard!” was the reply he got.</p><p>“Hurt me? Why?”</p><p>“You dumped me out of the blue and now you’re marrying some random hoe,’ he glanced down at Yachi, ‘no offense.”</p><p>Ushijima’s face scrunched up in confusion. “I never dumped you Satori. You blocked me and stopped returning my calls. I thought you hated me.”</p><p>“I do!”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“YOU ANNOUNCED YOUR ENGAGEMENT ON INSTAGRAM WHILE WE WERE DATING. IF THAT’S NOT DUMPING SOMEONE, I DON’T KNOW WHAT IS.”</p><p>Ushijima stood for a minute, apparently in deep thought.</p><p>“I’m not getting married though. My family organised this engagement to temporarily appease their business partners. It will end once the contract gets signed at the end of the month. Yachi is lovely, but I’m in a relationship, and I’m not attracted to women.” Ushijima said, untangling his thoughts out loud.</p><p>“You’re in <em>another</em> relationship?!” Tendou yelled, incredulous.</p><p>“Yes Satori. I’m in a relationship with you.”</p><p>Tendou hesitated, the hand holding the taser, dropping a little.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me about the fake engagement? I would’ve been fine with it if I knew.”</p><p>“I did tell you. Three weeks ago, on a Tuesday. I said, ‘Satori I’m going to be in a fake relationship for the next month. It’s for business and I won’t do anything with the woman. It’s important to my family, but if you’re not okay with it I can cancel it.’ But you didn’t say anything, so I assumed you were fine with it.”</p><p>Tendou pulled out his phone with his free hand and found his snap memories from the day Ushijima was talking about.</p><p>“Was this during the movie or beforehand?” he asked.</p><p>“During.”</p><p>“You idiot. I fell asleep. I’d just done a double shift at the chocolate shop, so I didn’t even make it 5 minutes into the film. Did you not notice?”</p><p>Ushijima shook his head. Tendou laughed.</p><p>“So, you’re not dating her?” Ushijima shook his head no.</p><p>“Can we get back together then?” Tendou continued, throwing the taser into Kuroo’s lap as he walked towards Ushijima.</p><p>“Did we break up?” Ushijima asked, genuinely confused, and his boyfriend threw his arms around his neck in response. He looked over the redhead’s shoulder and addressed Kenma.</p><p>“Did you call me because of Satori?”</p><p>Kenma looked slightly above his boss’s head as he spoke. “Kinda.” He gestured to the men dotted around in chairs.</p><p>Ushijima finally noticed the group. His eyes danced over them, first Tsukishima, then Kuroo, Akaashi, and finally Bokuto. Then he did a double take and looked back to Akaashi.</p><p>“Keiji?”</p><p>Akaashi sighed.</p><p>“Wakatoshi.”</p><p>-</p><p>“So just to clarify,’ Tsukishima asked Akaashi, after ten minutes of brainfuckery, ‘You know Ushijima, because he’s your brother.”</p><p>“Unfortunately.”</p><p>“And we’re here to take back money you’re owed?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Ushijima jumped in “You could have just asked Keiji. You know I’ll always lend you money.”</p><p>“I don’t want a loan from you. I want the money you never gave me after our first heist.” Akaashi shot at his older brother.</p><p>“What?” Ushijima asked.</p><p>“Wakatoshi, you took both of our shares of the money. You invested them in your business and now you’re what, a trillionaire?”</p><p>Ushijima was confused.</p><p>“But we both took two bags. You should have got the same amount as me.”</p><p>“I couldn’t fit mine through the vents, and I panicked because the police were coming. We were supposed to split the money 50/50 but you disappeared with your two bags and I never got my share. So, I had to go to university and pull jobs in my spare time and make my own team,’ he waved his hand towards the rest of G3, ‘and I made my money my own way. But I’m still mad at you, so here we are.”</p><p>“Well, like I said Keiji, I would’ve just given you the money.”</p><p>They glare at each other.</p><p>“If you two are siblings, why do you have different last names?” Kuroo interjected.</p><p>“Different dads.” They said together.</p><p>Bokuto stood up, suddenly.</p><p>“Well, if no-one’s going to kill us… Can we leave?”</p><p>“Yes. And please take the money as reparations for the time Keiji made you all waste breaking in, when he could have just called me.” Ushijima replied.</p><p>Tsukishima and Kuroo stood up, grabbing a bag each.</p><p>“I don’t need your pity money, Toshi.” Akaashi said, standing. “Look after Kunimi, he always looked up to you.” He added before walking to the door and kicking it open.</p><p>“Wait, are we not fired?” Kindaichi asked.</p><p>“Kunimi was just helping family, so no.” Ushijima told the pair.</p><p>Kindaichi’s shoulders slumped in relief. His boyfriend grabbed his hand and dragged him up to Akaashi. “Bye Keiji.” Kunimi muttered before leaving the room with his boyfriend in tow.</p><p>“Keiji, you might not want the money, but your family drama isn’t going to stop me from paying for my next holiday.” Tsukishima said, walking past Akaashi into the hallway, one of the duffel bags draped over his shoulder.</p><p>“I second that.” Kuroo added, following his boyfriend.</p><p>Bokuto walked up to Ushijima. “What you did to Akaashi was wrong. And I won’t forgive you for it.” He grabbed the man’s hand and shook it thoroughly, “But also hi, I’m your brother in-law Koutarou.”</p><p>“Hello Koutarou.” Ushijima nodded at the man, before Bokuto left the room, a massive grin on his face.</p><p>“We’ll be going too.” Kiyoko spoke up, walking to the door.</p><p>“Thank you for letting me stay here for the past few weeks Ushijima-kun” Yachi added, bowing at her ex-fake-fiancé.</p><p>“Of course, Yachi. You’re welcome here any time.” He bowed as the two women left.</p><p>There was silence, as Akaashi continued to glare up at his brother from the door, Ushijima returning the sentiment.</p><p>Everyone was still, not wanting to get interrupt the silent battle between the stubborn men.  </p><p>A voice from outside of the room broke the silence.</p><p>“Ushijima, you son of a bitch, you took my last deal you thieving bastard!”</p><p>The man in question turned to look at his boyfriend, now holding up a walkie-talkie.</p><p>“Oikawa?”</p><p>“YES, IT’S OIKAWA. I’M GONNA BURN YOUR FUCKING HOUSE DOWN.”</p><p>“My house is fireproof so that won’t work.” He replied to the threat. “Also, if you came to work at Shiratorizawa Inc. when I invited you, you would’ve gotten that deal.”</p><p>“I HATE YOU SO FUC-” Tendou dropped the walkie talkie on the floor and crushed it with the heel of his boot.</p><p>“Well that shut him up.” He chuckled to himself.</p><p>Kenma was next to speak.</p><p>“I hate to disrupt… whatever is happening here, but we should probably sort this issue out so that everyone can leave and we-’ he gestured to himself and his two colleagues, ‘can get back to work.”</p><p>“Sorry Kozume-san.” Ushijima said, glancing between his brother and Kenma.</p><p>“I’m going now. Don’t contact me Wakatoshi.” Akaashi declared, standing, and dragging his backpack on. As he stepped out of the room, Ushijima called out to him.</p><p>“Wait, Keiji.”</p><p>Akaashi turned.</p><p>“Do you still use the trick I taught you to crack vaults?”</p><p>Akaashi couldn’t suppress the smile that crawled up his face, and his brother's face softened upon seeing it.</p><p>“Everytime.”</p><p>“And you haven’t told anyone.”</p><p>“Thieves honour. No matter how much we fall out, I’d never let family secrets slip.”</p><p>“I’ll see you soon Keiji.”</p><p>“I hope not.”</p><p>He turns to Tendou, “You’re staying?” Tendou nods. Akaashi sighs once and stalks out into the corridor to join the ragtag group of people awaiting him.</p><p>-</p><p>Fukunaga saw them out of the house – through the front door this time – offering the group a ride to the main gate, which they (read: Akaashi) declined in favour of scaling the wall once more.</p><p>They walked in silence to the bush where the throuple were waiting.</p><p>Suga wasted no time diving for the blonde woman, who squeaked before melting into the hug.</p><p>“What happened to Tendou?” Iwaizumi asked, curious eyes scanning the group.</p><p>“They got back together.” Kuroo answered.</p><p>“Well, he’s chosen his allegiance.” Oikawa says with narrowed eyes.</p><p>“We’re leaving, are you coming?” Akaashi questioned, eyeing the three men.</p><p>Oikawa turned to Suga.</p><p>“Arson?”</p><p>“Arson.”</p><p>The silver haired boy stood up, pulling Oikawa with him. He turned to Tsukishima.</p><p>“It was nice seeing you Tsukki. You’ve definitely grown. Bye now.” He waved, linked arms with his tallest lover, and began walking towards the house.</p><p>“Rethink your life decisions.” Tsukishima called after him.</p><p>“I’m gonna stay and make sure they don’t get arrested. Or light themselves on fire. See you around.” Iwaizumi grabbed the cans of petrol and stood to jog after his irresponsible boyfriends.</p><p>“Iwaziumi.”</p><p>He turned to look at Akaashi who was holding a bomb out to him.</p><p>“The house might be fireproof but that won’t apply to bombs.” He tucked the small explosive into Iwaizumi’s pocket.</p><p>“Thanks.” He smiled, before running after the chaotic duo he was dating.</p><p>As the group walked towards the fence, they heard yelling.</p><p>“Tooru don’t just grab that.”</p><p>BOOM.</p><p>“Shit, it’s a smoke bomb, Iwa-chan it’s gonna mess up my hair!”</p><p>“What do you want me to do about it? KOUSHI STOP LAUGHING AND RUN FOR FUCK’S SAKE!”</p><p>Akaashi sighed but didn’t turn around.</p><p>“Can you believe I was the only one who didn’t mess up my job?” Bokuto bragged, as they walked into the sunset.</p><p>“You literally almost shot Keijii’s cousin.” Tsukishima replied, quickly sending the older man plummeting into a mood Akaashi was too tired to bring him out of just then.</p><p>He was never delegating ever again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes G3 was after Gym three, because the Tokyo training camp arc is one of the best Haikyuu arcs and no-one can ever change my mind.<br/>Hope you enjoyed this. I love reading your comments, so let me know what you thought! </p><p>Stay hydrated my loves &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>